So it Begun
by xXxsilvermusicxXx
Summary: Naruto's in his usual stalking expedition with Sasuke as his usual target...


**Fanfic: Naruto**

**Title: And So It Begun**

**Naruto xXx Sasuke**

**Genre: Yaio**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: you know the drill...I don't own naruto or sasuke even how much i wanted to [tough luck :]<p>

He's there again…he knew he would be here, always. Right after every mission, Sasuke would disappear at the woods. Not that he's a stalker or anything, of course he's not…and there's no way in hell he's obsessed with Uchiha Sasuke. He? The great Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage who would surpass those before him will not, ever, stoop that low! Believe it!

He's just gathering data…that's it!...He's doing this for data, that's all. Naruto's following his rival to know his weaknesses, and secrets. He is a ninja afterall. Right! Why haven't I thought about that? Ah, anyway his target is on the move, there's no time to waste.

Like a swift fox, he moved around the bushes careful not to make any sound. They are already at the small clearing just beneath a huge tree when Sasuke stopped, Naruto freezed at his position. Did he already noticed? This is bad. Naruto thought, perspiring buckets as seconds passed. Then, Sasuke fell to the ground.

It was a miracle he didn't launched at his hiding place and went straight to Sasuke's side, thinking someone attacked his comrade. If he did, he would have revealed his presence, because somehow he heard someone whistling.

He can't believe what he's seeing, what he's hearing. Nothing would have stunned him more when he recognized that…it was Sasuke.

Sasuke just drop to the ground and started whistling a tune and smiling to himself. Is he crazy? That's what's supposed to be running in Naruto's mind but that didn't occur to him. He just watched. Afterall, it's the first time he heard Sasuke humming like that, like a normal kid…not like the annoying ass that keeps bugging his nerves with just a look, or the irritating know-it-all who treated him like dirt.

Then words started to form in his song…he's singing. Sasuke's actually singing.

He was…fascinated. The serious brooding expression he always wear gave way to this innocent thing [he meant cute but can't even bear to think about it], almost too beautiful to watch. Hold it. Did he just thought Sasuke beautiful? What the-! Sheeeeeeet! What's wrong with him?

But there's no denying he has a beautiful voice. It's a baritone, he's singing about a lost, like mourning and yearning for something that was never his, he sung it with such a low melancholic tone that it resonates through him.

Sasuke's singing turned into humming, eyes closed contently like reminiscing a sweet memory, he continued to lay on the ground, still smiling. And yet the grass didn't fail to sway to the soft air, like dancing with the music. And the light gives this amazing touch on his dark hair, making each strand glitter, and his skin…was it always this smooth? He've always watched Sasuke…always, but how come he never notice these things?

Then the forest became silent again. Sound asleep, Sasuke just lay motionless.

Naruto stood up and decided to sit beside Sasuke.

"Sleeping defenseless in the middle of the forest? Are you even thinking?" he muttered softly, not wanting Sasuke to wake up.

This has been a weird day for Naruto. He's not used in seeing Sasuke being…normal. He's used in his dark aura and everything, even his daily smart-ass torture is acceptable…but this?

I guess, he just never thought of him as a kid his own age…capable of smiling, laughing or even singing…but seriously? Singing? Hah! He can't stop himself being amused at the thought!

But looking at his face again, he can't help thinking how normal Sasuke looks, who is he kidding? Sasuke is way far from being normal [again the cute word nag at his head but his brain just refuse to acknowledge it]

Instinctively he brushed away the strands of hair that rested on Sasuke's forehead. Again, something stirred at him that left him staring at his friend's face. He wanted to look closer, to make sure this is not a dream. It just seems so surreal for him,

That this is Sasuke…Sasuke…

Inches away from Sasuke's face, he was almost petrified. His heart is beating so fast, he could hear it ringing through his ears, afraid Sasuke could hear it havocking at his chest, he stopped breathing. [though the connection between his breathing and heartbeat is still a mystery for him]…

Sasuke…

It came as a shock when their lips have met, Naruto wanted to scream to himself to stop, that this is insanity, but his body didn't move. Instead, his lips graze against Sasuke's mouth, brushing each partings with his tongue and even felt the firm teeth pressed to his lips. A kiss, he's kissing Sasuke…

He lifted his head and saw no movement from Sasuke. He continued to gaze at his lips and felt his cheeks reddened. Idiot! Is this what he really wanted? What's the freaking wrong with him?

Naruto was determined to leave when he felt a hand yank his nape, then his head is pressed down on Sasuke. His blonde head was lowered and brought to Sasuke's mouth with punishing ferocity, forcing his lips apart, plundering the soft mouth until he tasted the sweetness of his own blood on his tongue.

Still his hand didn't loosen its grip. It continue to fix his hold on Naruto while his other hand enter beneath his jacket, right at his shirt and when Sasuke seized his nipple, a shot of desire shoot right at his loin that he can't stop himself from moaning.

"Sas-uke…wait-" Naruto desparate to break free but again, his body betrayed him.

"You've started it." Naruto heard Sasuke whispered between breathes.

And Naruto always finish what he started…

* * *

><p>Fin..?<p>

okay so it's OOC, idon't care...i've always fantasized hearing Sasuke sing so back off! still thanks for reading XD


End file.
